It is known to provide automotive interiors with various trim assemblies to improve the aesthetic appearance of the automotive interior and for the comfort and convenience of vehicle occupants. Examples of these interior trim assemblies include the instrument panels, armrests, door trim panels and consoles. In many of these trim assemblies, various compartments are incorporated therein that allow the vehicle occupant to conveniently store one or more items, such as tissue, coins, maps, cigarette ashes and other items typically carried in a vehicle. In many cases, such as for storage compartments or ashtrays in door panels or rear interior side panels, it is desirable for the compartment to include a door or cover that overlies the opening and secures the items within the compartment. The cover is typically attached to the compartment and moveable, such as by a hinge mechanism, so that the articles in the compartment may be accessed.
Moreover, when dealing with hinged assemblies in automobiles, such as that between a cover and a compartment body in, for example, automotive storage compartments or ashtrays, it is desirable to provide an over-center spring mechanism to aid in opening and closing the cover so as to provide a snap open/snap close feature. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that will keep the cover in an open position or a closed position. In this way, when a vehicle occupant is accessing the compartment, the occupant does not have to hold the cover in an open position, and when the cover is in a closed position, the cover does not pop open or rattle when the automobile hits a bump or is traveling on a rough road.
In many previous automotive compartments, a spring mechanism is used to provide some resistance to movement of the cover from the open or closed position as well as to provide the over-center feature. For instance, manufactures typically use a coil spring, or a pair of coil springs, with one end coupled to the compartment body and the other end coupled to the cover. The springs are configured such that when the cover is in the closed position, the springs apply a force that biases the cover toward the compartment body and in the closed position. The springs are further configured such that as an occupant moves the cover toward the open position there is an equilibrium position of the cover between the open and closed positions such that a slight movement of the cover away from the equilibrium position and toward the open position causes a spring force that biases the cover toward the open position. The springs are further configured such that a slight movement of the cover away from the equilibrium position and toward the closed position causes a spring force that biases the cover toward the closed position. In this way, the cover will either snap open or snap closed once it is moved away from the equilibrium position. Once in the open position, the spring applies a force that biases the cover away from the compartment body and in the open position.
Previous automotive compartments also include other features. For instance, the compartment body may include a soft material placed therein so as to prevent items placed in the compartment from rattling or moving during operation of the automobile. To this end, the compartment body interior may include a rubber mat or flock material. Additionally, the cover may include a decorative outer skin such as a vinyl, cloth, or leather skin to provide an aesthetic aspect to the compartment. A foam layer may be further provided beneath the skin so give the cover a soft feel. In this way, for example, the compartment can be additionally utilized as an armrest.
Automotive compartments having the above-described configuration have some drawbacks. A primary drawback is in the manufacturing and assembly of the various parts that make up the compartment. The current process for making a compartment is typically to form the compartment body in a first mold. The compartment cover is then individually formed in a second and separate mold. A further separate connecting member, usually being a pair of metal or plastic cylindrical hinge pins, is then used to couple the cover to the compartment body. The coil springs are then attached to the cover and compartment body. The soft material in the interior of the compartment body may be added in a separate processing step. If so desired, a separate processing step may also be used to add the skin and foam to the cover.
Thus, under current manufacturing processes, compartments comprise numerous parts each having different part numbers that must all be appropriately supplied, tracked, shipped, inventoried and eventually assembled to make the complete product. Multiple part assemblies in turn lead to significant administrative costs and labor costs, which increase the overall costs of production.
There is a need for an improved automotive compartment and a method for making the same that reduces the number of parts and reduces the labor required for assembly thereof, thereby reducing overall manufacturing costs.